


chapstick

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Lucy is a tease, annoying skull (as per usual), flirty lucy, lockwood likes cherries, lucy is so flirty it hurts, shy lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: "This is how I'm going to die," Lockwood muttered under his breath. "Lucy Carlyle and her goddamn chapstick are gonna be the death of me."Or, Lucy is a tease and Lockwood really likes cherries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, haven't written in a while! this was just a quick short fic, off to write something with an actual plot next time!

"This is how I'm going to die," Lockwood muttered under his breath. "Lucy Carlyle and her goddamn chapstick are gonna be the death of me."

Lockwood had been trying for months to hide his growing attraction to his fellow agent, Lucy. (He, of course, had been failing, as even George had noticed he was head over heels for a certain someone...). It was hard to hide when Lucy insisted on putting on chapstick whenever Lockwood was close by, drawing attention to her wonderfully kissable lips (and Locwood wanted to kiss them). Every time he was near her, he had to find an excuse to leave because he was blushing so hard. Even the skull had noticed Lockwood's flimsy excuses, and wasted no time teasing Lucy about it. That night, Lockwood and Co. were on a case, confronting a few Type Ones, nothing too difficult. But of course Lucy had to make it hard for Lockwood, bringing a cherry scented chapstick that she /knew/ drove him nuts (cherries were his favorite). She brushed it across her lips nonchalantly, knowing Lockwood was watching her.  
"What's the matter, Lockwood? You're all red," Lucy asked innocently.  
"N-n-nothing," Lockwood stuttered, trying to look anywhere but her red stained lips. "Just need some fresh air, that's all." He started to turn around.  
"Oh, me too! I'll come with you, you know its not safe to be in a haunted area alone," Lucy said. Lockwood grudgingly nodded his head, and walked fast towards the exit. Once they were outside, Lucy leaned against the wall and took out nothing other than her chapstick. Lockwood tried to focus, he did, but the striking agent to his left commanded attention. From her bag, Lucy could hear the skull's snickering.  
"You know," she said. "It's not nice to stare." Lucy smirked, a scheming smirk that spelled no good for Lockwood.  
"Sorry..." he said quietly. "It's just... your chapstick... is very... distracting." This last bit was said fast by a tomato red Lockwood. Lucy's smirk widened.  
"But Lockwood," Lucy said, feigning ignorance, "Its just chapstick! How can that be distracting?"  
"Its not.. its just... your lips are... distracting me!" Lockwood cried softly.  
"So I'm distracting you?" Lucy stepped closer. "How about now?" She moved so that her forehead touched his. "Am I distracting you now?" she whispered quietly.  
"Yes," Lockwood admitted. "But it's a good distraction." At that, he leaned in and kissed her. She tasted (unsuprisingly) like cherries. It lasted until Lucy drew back with a harsh "Shut your face, you stupid lump of ectoplasm!" Lockwood must've had a silly look on his face, because Lucy burst into laughter.  
"That was at the stupid skull, not you," She bent down to close the tap on the jar. She also took a chance to reapply her chapstick. "Now, where were we?" she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so what'd you think? as always, comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> have a nice day


End file.
